Sophie's True Love
by LoA2012
Summary: What happens after the movie? What happens when Turnip (the Prince) returns to win Sophie's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie's True Love**

Just a little tale that could happen after the events of the anime movie 'Howl's Moving Castle'. Enjoy

"The fight we had was just awful. Howl can be so stubborn. Why can't he just understand? Though I guess I can't complain much, he has come such a fair way and I guess it was a stupid fight. Oh well, it's late, and I am in no mood to apologize. And besides Howl should really say he is sorry first, after all he is the one who started the fight. Oh, I just need to stop think and go to sleep; if I go to sleep I'll stop crying", and with that Sophie stopped muttering to herself, but the tear kept on streaming down her cheeks.

Then, Sophie heard footsteps entering her room. She had forgotten to latch the door.

"Must be Howl", Sophie silently thought to herself, "Only he would enter my room without knocking and at such a late hour. Well, I'll just pretend to be asleep and then he will go away. I don't want to talk to him right now and I don't want him to know that I've been crying, Howl always feels so bad about himself when I cry… even when he's not the cause of my tears".

A hand brushed across her face, pushing a few pieces of hair back behind her ear. Still, Sophie kept her eyes closed, even when the hand moved down along her cheek and wiped away some of her tears.

"Sophie", a familiar voice whispered, a voice that did not belong to Howl.

"Turnip", Sophie's eyes shot open and widened with surprise as they fell upon Prince Justin standing next to her bed.

"Why have you been crying Sophie?" the Prince questioned as Sophie sat up in bed, "Did you and Howl have a fight?"

Sophie nodded slowly, not wanting to relive the fight again by having to explain it someone.

"It's alright Sophie", the Prince pulled Sophie into his arms, "it's alright to cry, I'm here now".

And with those tender words Sophie fell apart again, and she did even know why… maybe it was because Prince Justin had been away so long, ending the war, and she was beginning to think she would never see her Turnip-Head again. And now she had.

Somehow, without either one of them realizing it, they had both laid back onto Sophie's bed. And as her tears started to dry, Sophie laid her head on Prince Justin's chest and fell fast asleep.

"Sophie, wakeup, it's a beautiful day", Howl's voice rang from the front door.

Sophie and the Prince on stirred a little from his voice, but it was not enough to wake them from their peaceful sleep.

"Come on Sophie, let's go to the cottage together", Howl burst into Sophie's room in a marry mood.

However, his smile vanished the second his eyes fell upon Sophie wrapped in the arms of the Prince, the man who thought Sophie was _his_ true love.

The sleeping couple was jolted awake by Howl's intrusion into Sophie's bedroom. For a few moments none of them could move, it was as though they were all frozen in time.

Then, Howl started to stomp toward the bed, his eyes like daggers set upon the Prince.

"No Howl!" Sophie screamed as she tried to shield the Prince's body with her own.

Howl stopped in his tracks.

"It's alright Sophie", the Prince cooed as gently pulled Sophie off of him and got up from the bed, "Good morning Howl, I think it would be best if we left Sophie to dress for the day".

Prince Justin brushed past Howl and exited the room, Howl lingered a moment, his eyes glued to the floor and then left the room himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophie's True Love – Chapter 2**

Sophie made breakfast for Markl and the Witch of the Waste, but the entire time she was lost if thought; if anyone had spoken to her she would not have even noticed.

She placed their breakfast in front of them on the table, and took her chair near the Witch of the Waste; in cause the old women ended up needing any help eating.

Markl and the Witch of the Waste starting eating right away, as they always did; they never hesitated at meals.

"Why isn't Master Howl eating breakfast with us, Sophie?" Markl asked when he finally realized Howl's extended tardiness.

"Just finish your breakfast, Markl", Sophie quietly spoke without look at the boy.

Sophie collected the dishes when the pair was done, and started cleaning up when Prince Justine entered in through the front door.

"I'm sorry I missed breakfast", he bowed to Sophie.

"Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" Sophie inquired.

"No thank you, I am quite alright as I am", the prince humbly replied.

He walked up to Sophie, coming within inches of her and gently took her by the hand.

"Would you please come with me", Prince Justin asked as he slowly pulled Sophie's hand in his direction.

She didn't object, nor did she reply, the pair simply started to walk toward the front door, still holding hands.

That was when Howl walked in. He entered through the front door with one hand behind his back and he closed the door behind him before he even realized that Turnip was holding Sophie's hand.

Everyone paused and the room became still. Howl and Sophie stared into each other's eyes for a long while, not showing any sign of anger or shock, but merely gazing into one another.

It was Turnip who broke the moment. He looked down at Sophie and whispered near to her ear; "We should get going before we lose the day".

Sophie nodded at the prince's statement, without breaking eye contact with Howl.

Once again, Prince Justine and Sophie started to make their way to the front door, brushing past Howl as they went.

"I'll be back later", Sophie said to Howl as the pasted him, her eyes tilted down at the floor.

"But what about breakfast?" Howl asked a tad too loudly as Prince Justin opened the door for Sophie.

Of course, Sophie got slightly irritated with him, the fact the he could be thinking of his stomach at a time like this, and she yelled at him that if he wanted breakfast, he could fix it himself. And then she left with Turnip, slamming the door behind her.

Howl plopped down in the chair in front of Calcifer and let the box in his hand fall to the floor.

Markl, who had been watching the entire scene from the stairs, came down and opened the box.

"Wow", Markle exclaimed at the site of the pastries, "these are from the new bakery that Sophie loves so much. You must have been in line all morning to get these. That place is always sold out by this time of day. Oh, and you got a bag of tea too".

Markl raised the bag to his nose and inhaled its sweet scent; "This is the tea Sophie used to drink. She hasn't been able to find it in any store for months".

"They just got a shipment in this morning", Howl told Markl with his eyes closed and head tilted back.

"Master Howl", Markl said softly, "Don't worry. Sophie loves us, Turnip won't take her away".

Howl turned his head and looked at the small boy, and managed to give him a small smile to show Markl that he understood. Then, he got up from his chair and started marching up the stairs.

"Calcifer", Howl shouted down, "heat me up some water for my bath".

"Oh sure", Calcifer complained, "I barely have my egg shells digested and you want me to work!"

"Cacifer", Markl looked at the fire, "how can you digest food? You don't even have a stomach?"

"Don't you have something better to do", Calcifer snapped at the boy, "go practice a spell or something".

Markl shrugged off Calcifer as always and scampered off, while Calcifer continued to mutter to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie's True Love – Chapter 3**

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked Prince Justin as he guided her through town.

"I thought we could purchase you a new gown", Justin replied as they turned off the street and entered into a dress shop.

"Oh, that's not necessary", Sophie tried to pull away from him; "I have enough dresses. And they all suite me fine".

"Come on Sophie", Turnip begged, "If it makes you feel better, we shall only get one dress. Go ahead; pick out any one you like".

Sophie let out a sign and looked around the dress shop. All of them seemed to extravagant and flashy for her; she was about to give up, when something caught her eye.

It was a simple blush, pink dress, with lace trim along the hem and around the cuffs.

"That one", Sophie pointed to gown out to the prince.

"As you wish", Turnip bowed to her and went over to one of the tellers and had the woman bring the dress to Sophie.

"There are dressing rooms in the back, if you would like to try it on now", the woman said to Sophie.

"Oh no, that's alright", Sophie politely refused.

"Go on Sophie", Justin pushed, "best make sure the dress fits, before we go walking off with it".

Again Sophie signed in submission and went off with the woman teller to put on the dress.

The gown fit Sophie like a glove. She walked out of the dressing room feeling a bit uncomfortable in the new dress, but the prince's reaction put all her anxieties aside.

When Sophie came into his view, all Turnip could do was stare. She was breathtaking.

"Sophie", Justin rushed over to Sophie and took her hands in his, "you're beautiful".

For the next hour, Turnip and Sophie walked through town. They didn't enter into any of the buildings; they just strolled along, enjoying the sun on their faces.

"Come Sophie", Justin began to quicken their pace.

"Where are we going now?" Sophie asked as they turned the corner.

"Were not going anywhere", Turnip said with a smile, "we're already here".

Before them was a courtyard filled with people. The music, which Sophie had not even noticed before, was lively and happy. Everyone was either dancing or laugh, and all were having a merry time.

"Dance with me Sophie", Prince Justin stepped in front of her and stretched out his hand.

"I'm afraid I don't know this dance", Sophie apologetically stated and placed her hands behind her back.

"Well, what dance would you like us to do together", Turnip said with a smile, "I'll have the band play it next".

"Sorry", Sophie lowered her head, "I don't know any dances".

"He's never taken you dancing?" Justin frowned at his words.

"Howl and I…" Sophie started to say, but then couldn't think of the right words. She and Howl did dance together; in fact, every time Howl took her to their garden they ended up in each other's arms, swaying around this flower patch and then the next. Though, it wasn't any specific dance she and Howl did together. Neither one of them actually knew how to dance; at least not the kind of dancing that was done at parties.

"I can teach you", Turnip said, breaking Sophie out of her train of thought.

"Maybe some other time, Turnip", Sophie replied softly.

Slowly, the couple started to walk back to the door that was connected to Howl's castle.

"Sophie?" Turnip stopped as the door came into their sites.

"What is it Turnip?" Sophie asked, with the slightest hint of concern in her voice.

"Come away with me", Prince Justin took both Sophie's hands in his as he asked her and looked deep into her eyes.

Justin was not alone waiting for her response. Howl was in the shadows near the door. He had lost track of how long he had been out there, waiting for Sophie's return. But now, all his concentration was on Turnip's words to Sophie, and Howl (and Turnip too) felt as though an eternity passed before Sophie spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie's True Love – Chapter 4**

Sophie was shocked.

"Go away with Turnip", she thought to herself, "could I really do that. I love Howl, we fight and argue, but I still love him. Howl needs me… and I… I couldn't leave Markl or Calcifer or the Witch of the Waste. Well, maybe I could leave her".

"Sophie", Prince Justin interrupted her thoughts, "Sophie, please listen to me. I know you love Markl, he's a sweet boy, and I know you love everyone else in your life here. I know you love Howl. I'm not asking you to come away with me forever. Let's just get out of her for a few weeks. You and me. I'll take you to my kingdom and then I'll bring you back here".

"A few weeks", Sophie muttered under her breathe.

"It doesn't have to be that long", the prince rushed to say, sensing that Sophie was not likely the idea of being gone for that long.

Turnip pulled Sophie into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear; "Give me three days Sophie. We are only a half a day's journey from my kingdom. We could leave today, spend a couple of blissful days together, and then be right back here. Please Sophie, just three days. I love you. Please Sophie… come with me".

"Alright Turnip", Sophie whispered, "three days".

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Howl came out into the open.

"Howl", Sophie started to speak, but could think of no words that would comfort him in this situation.

"Calm down Howl", Turnip spoke casually as he reposition himself, so that he and Sophie were standing side-by-side, with his arm around her waist, "we will be back in three days".

"Sophie", Justin turned his head to look into her eyes, "why don't you go on inside and bid farewell to everyone".

Sophie nodded her head and walked on into the entrance to the castle without saying a word to Howl.

"Oh, and Sophie", Prince Justin called after he just before she disappeared through the door; "tell Markl that I'll bring him and Heen both a present back from our trip".

"She's not yours", Howl spat at Turnip after Sophie had securely closed the door behind herself.

"She is my true love", Turnip calm replied, "or have you forgotten that she was the one who broke the curse I was under".

"Oh", Howl burst out laughing, "what it must be like to be so ignorant. You understand nothing about curses and spells and yet you think you understand what it takes to break them".

"I know how I feel", Justin spoke back at Howl with a great deal of irritation.

"You promise you'll come back Sophie", Markl's voice was loud and clear, despite his eyes starting to water, as he and Sophie came out the door together.

Howl and the prince both stood silent and stared at Sophie as she tried to reassure Markl.

"I promise Markl, I'll be back in three days", Sophie knelt down to his level and took him in her arms for a good-bye hug.

"Okay", Markl nodded his head as Sophie released him.

"Don't worry Markl", Turnip said to him as Sophie walked past Howl, "I'll take good care of her".

"What are you going to get me Turnip?" Markl cheerfully questioned as he tried to dry the tears that had slipped from his eyes.

"It's a surprise", Turnip teased the boy.

Markl gave Turnip a half-hearted mad face, but then smiled at his old friend.

"Howl", Sophie spoke softly as she turned around to stand in front of her beloved, "please don't be mad".

Howl reached up and tucked some loss strands of her short, silver hair behind her ear.

"Sophie…", he spoke her name as though it were a pleading call for her to stay, but then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, "take this with you. It's an amulet. If you get into any trouble, it will protect you".

Gently, Howl hung the large, golden gem around Sophie's neck.

"I'll be back in _three days_", Sophie's bottom lip started to quiver, suddenly dreading the idea of being separated from Howl.

"Three days", Howl echoed her with the same anxiety in his voice.

"We best get going", Turnip interrupted, "if you want to get to my kingdom before dark".

"Alright", Sophie answered without breaking eye contact with Howl.

She started to back away from him, but Howl quickly took hold of her right arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I promise not to make Calcifer burn down the castle while your away", Howl quipped as their lips parted for oxygen.

"Oh Howl", Sophie smiled up at him, "Calcifer would never do that; he knows how much I'm in love with the _old place_".

Howl smiled back at her, and then the moment past. Sophie turned away from him and left with Turnip, and Howl was left alone, with Markl, watching them vanish from site.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie's True Love – Chapter 5**

"Wait a minute Turnip", Sophie said as she started to pull Prince Justin away from the train platform.

"Sophie, we'll miss the train", Justin argued as they started to run through the town.

"I know, but I just had a wonderful thought. If we hurry we can still make it back to the train on time", Sophie shouted over the noise of the streets.

Within a matter of minutes the couple was pushing their way into the shop where Lettie worked.

"Sophie!" Lettie exclaimed from behind the counter.

"Lettie, I need to talk to you, and I'm in a hurry", Sophie made her way to the counter, still holding on to Turnip's hand.

"Alright", Lettie said, a little concerned about her sister's sudden appears, something that only occurred on rare occasions and had never seemed to be a matter of urgency, "we can talk out back".

The three made their way into the back alley and were relieved to find it empty.

"Lettie", Sophie began slowly, still catching her breath from the run, "I'm leaving the kingdom for a few days and I want you to come with me".

"What?!" the yell came from both Sophie's sister and Prince Justin.

"Come on Lettie", Sophie begged, "you always complained before that I never got out of the hat shop. But look at yourself; you are always here in town. Let's get out of here for a few days. We could both use a change of pace".

"Okay", Lettie grinned from ear to ear, "when do we leave?"

"Now", Sophie smiled back at her sister and hugged her. Then, while still not letting go of Turnip, Sophie took hold of her sister's wrist and started sprinting back toward the train station.

**On The Train…**

"Thank you" Sophie whispered into Turnip's ear, after Lettie had excused herself to the powder room.

"For what?" Justin turned his head and was nose to nose with Sophie.

"For not objecting when I asked my sister to join us", Sophie scooted away from his slightly, suddenly uncomfortable with how close they were together, "She was always the one telling me to go out and see the world, but Lettie has never really seen much of the world herself. I couldn't just go off on a holiday to a far off land and not ask her to come along".

"I understand", Turnip reached out and gently folded Sophie's hand in his own, "I'm just happy we agreed to come".

"Oh", Lettie entered their train room, "I didn't mean to interrupt anything".

"It's alright Lettie", Sophie assured her sister as she took her hand away from Turnip.

"How long before we get there?" Lettie asked as she took her sit across from Sophie and Prince Justin.

"We'll be there before dinner", the prince informed her.

**Back at Howl's Castle…**

"Where's Master Howl?" Markl asked Calcifer as he skipped down the stairs for dinner.

"Still in the bath", Calcifer voice was filled with worry, "I don't like this Markl. Sophie's gone and Howl's taking cold baths. He hasn't asked me to heat up any hot water since before Sophie left".

"She'll be back soon", Markl said as he started looking around for something to eat, "she promised".

**Next Day…**

"Oh Sophie, the place is just gorgeous", Lettie happily sighed as the two sister's finished up their very late breakfast.

"The view from the balcony is lovely", Sophie agreed with her sister, "but I do have to get going. I told Turnip I would go for a walk in the gardens with him and then out for a picnic".

"I will never see how you can call that amazing prince a 'turnip'", Lettie playfully scolded her sister.

"I just never think to call him anything else", Sophie shrugged off her sister's words, "You enjoy yourself today Lettie, relax and take it easy".

Sophie smiled as she left the room to go meet up with Justin.

**In The Palace Gardens…**

"Son, you are brilliant", the king beamed at Justin, "if you get that girl to marry you, then it will show the other kingdom that we truly desire peace. After starting the war over a misunderstanding about you ,we definitely need to make a statement to show that all that is behind us".

"Father", Turnip shook his head, "this isn't about the war or peace. Sophie is my true love, she saved me. All I want is her happiness. Please, Father, try to understand that".

"Alright, alright son", the king raised his hands in surrender; "Do as you please. All I am saying is that I approve, greatly; and hope that you will do what is best for our kingdom… and hers. Nobody wants another war and a wedding could significantly reduce the risk of that".

"I hear what you are saying Father", the prince bowed to his father and then the king left his son to await Sophie.

"There you are Turnip", Sophie called just a few minutes after the king had departed.

"Sophie, you look radiant this morning", Turnip welcomed her with a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie's True Love – Chapter 6**

"Howl!" Sophie screamed as she woke from the nightmare.

"Sophie!" Lettie jumped out of her own bed and ran to her sister's side.

"I'm alright Lettie", Sophie said as she fought to get a full breath into her lungs, while drops of sweat poured down her face.

"What's that matter Sophie? You can tell me", Lettie urged as she took hold of her sister's hand, "I figured you would be having pleasant dreams; you seemed so happy after turning from you picnic with the prince".

"I was happy Lettie", Sophie assured her, "I can't explain it, but… I have to leave. I have to go back to Howl".

"Now!"

"Yes Lettie, I have to go to him".

Sophie sprang from the cushioned bed and dressed with hast.

**One Hour Later…**

"She's Gone!" Turnip yelled as Lettie finished explaining to him about her sister's urgent departure.

"I'm sorry your highness", Lettie half bowed to Prince Justin, "she would not listened to me. I tried to talk her out of it. I even jumped in the carriage with her, and road for a ways, begging her not to leave this way".

"Did she say what was wrong?" Turnip questioned Lettie.

"It was something about Howl. I don't know what her nightmare was about, but is must have been something horrid for her to just run off".

"I'm going after her", the prince spoke in a determined voice.

"I don't think that would be wise, "Lettie advised him, "Sophie has it in her heart that Howl needs her, and Sophie won't leave anyone or anything if she feelings she is needed".

"Yes, I suppose your right", Turnip hung his head in defeat.

"Oh my", Lettie suddenly exclaimed, having just noticed that the prince was shirtless and only wearing his under-shorts, "I woke you up, didn't I?"

Justin chuckled at her, and at himself, having also come to the realization of his attire.

**Howl's Castle…**

"Howl! Howl!" Sophie cried as she came running into the castle through the front door.

"Sophie!", Calcifer happily flamed up.

"Calcifer", Sophie rushed over to the fire demon, "where's Howl?"

"Upstairs, Sophie, in the bath", Calcifer was a bit confused by the fear and urgency in Sophie's face and voice.

"Thanks Calcifer", Sophie hastily spoke as she started to run up the stairs.

"Wait, Sophie, what's wrong?" Calcifer shouted to her, but Sophie was too concerned about getting to Howl, to worry about Calcifer's question.

"Howl! Howl!" Sophie continued to shout his name, even when she ran into the bathroom.

The room was as cold as winter, the water in the tub was filled with ice cubes, and Howl was motionless in the water.

"Howl!" Sophie cried again and then took hold of Howl and pulled him out of the tub.

Still Howl didn't move, his body was stiff from sitting in the frigid water and his eyes were open, but did not focus on anything.

"Howl, look at me", tears started to run down Sophie's face, "Howl, I'm back. Howl, look at me. Howl I love you. HOWL!"

Sophie clung to his frozen body, her own tears hardening on Howl's skin.

"Howl, please, come back to me", Sophie laid a kiss upon his lips.

"Sophie", Howl mouthed her name without breaking the kiss.

"Howl!" Sophie jerked back from him.

"Sophie", Howl slowly raised his hand and wove his fingers into her silver hair.

"Howl!" Sophie's voice grew anger and jumped onto her feet, backing away from Howl's still freezing body.

"Sophie?" Howl stretched out his arms, wanting to feel her against him again.

"Howl, you can't act like this. I told you, I promised you, I would return in three days. I come back early, because I was worried about you, and this is what I find. The Great Wizard Howl throwing another tantrum".

"Sophie… I thought…" Howl couldn't finish speaking, the words stuck in his iced throat.

"Howl", Sophie spoke softly as she knelt down next to him, "what am going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry Sophie", Howl managed to say.

"I know Howl, it's alright" Sophie returned her arms to Howl and he wrapped his around her, "Oh Howl, I sometimes think I'm as selfish as you. You have waited and watched for me even since you were that little boy that I saw when I went back to the past; all that time you spent without me… loving me. Now we are finally together and I went off on a holiday with a prince. I'm sorry too".

"I do love you Sophie and, more than anything, I want you to always feel like a queen", Howl whispered into her ear.

"That's why I live in a moving castle", Sophie teased, "so that I can be queen wherever we go".

Howl smiled at her as he pulled her into a kiss and they began to roll around on the bathroom floor.

"Hmm, hold that thought", Howl pulled away from Sophie and went over to the bathroom door, only leaving it open a crack, "Calcifer! Heat up some water for our bath!"

Howl and Sophie both smiled as Howl closed and locked the door, while Calcifer's complaints rang through the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie's True Love – Chapter 7**

Lettie and Prince Justin decided there was no point in retiring alone within their own chambers. So, they sat together inside Justin's bedroom.

"How did you and Sophie meet?" Lettie asked him.

Without hesitation, Justin told Lettie the whole story from his point of view.

"What exactly happened after Sophie kissed you, other than turning human?" Lettie leaned toward him.

"Sophie ran to Howl's side", the prince said it as though it was obvious.

"It sounds like my sister's true love is Howl", Lettie moved in ever closer, "Otherwise a girl would never run off to another man's side with a 'turnip' just having transformed into a handsome prince in front of her".

"Then", Justin drew away from Lettie, but only by the slightest bit, "explain why the kiss worked".

"Maybe…" Lettie reached out her hand to rest on the prince's cheek, "maybe Sophie was close to your true love".

"What do you mean?" Prince Justin asked and did not turn away from Lettie's tough; he even leaned into the feel of her tender palm.

She kisses him. Pressing her lips against his with a firmness that makes him know that she truly means what she is saying. It makes Justin realize that Lettie cares for him and that he knew that, somewhere deep inside himself, he had feelings for her… that he loved her.

It only took a single moment for all these realities to flow through the prince's mind and then it was he who deepened the kiss.

The pair separates for only a moment. Regaining breathe in their lungs and taking in the moment in each other's eyes. Then, there was no stopping them. Their lips crashed together; Justin pulling her closer and closer to him. The next kiss lead to another and then another and then another, until to finally became clear that they were going to spend the entire day in Justin's royal bed.

**Back at Howl's Castle…**

Howl and Sophie were sitting in the bath together; basking in the glow of their love. Howl sitting behind Sophie and she comfortably leaning against his soaking wet chest.

"I feel bad about how I left Turnip", Sophie spoke plainly as Howl lazily kissed her neck, "And Lettie, I left her alone in a foreign land… that wasn't fair of me".

Howl started to laugh a little against her throat, "Why is Lettie in Justin's kingdom?"

"I invited her", Sophie looked over her shoulder at him.

Now Howl couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly. Sophie splashed him with water and asked him why he was laughing.

"You left me to go on a long term date with that 'turnip' of yours and invited your sister to be a third wheel", and with that he burst out laughing again.

"I was only going to be gone with Turnip for three days and it wasn't a date", Sophie pushed away from her lover, "And, Lettie works hard… she deserved a vocation".

"You deserved a vocation too", Howl cheekily smiled at her and brushed his lips against hers.

"Next time", Sophie whispered on his lips, "we can go on vocation together".

They both beamed at each other and started another round of endless kissing.

"I still don't like they way I left", Sophie spoke concerned as she broke away from their kisses.

Howl hung his head and let out a sigh of sexual frustration, "I suppose I could use my powers to check in on them and let you see that they are alright".

Sophie grinned from ear to ear and Howl went to work clearing the water in front of them, using it as a flat, liquid crystal ball.

An image appeared, it was Justin and Lettie… together… holding each other… in bed.

Sophie gasped and Howl started laughing again.

Sophie slapped Howl and he made the image vanish.

"At least you don't have to worry about Lettie being alone", Howl smiled at her, trying to contain his laughter.

Sophie just shook her head at him. Howl started to press his lips to hers, kissing her softly, over and over again, until she started to respond to him. Within a matter of minutes that pair was splashing water out of the tub and all over the bathroom floor.

**THE END **


End file.
